


loosen up my buttons

by geomjeongsun



Series: whispers between the sheets [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Choking, F/F, Fluff, Light Bondage, Smut, i'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geomjeongsun/pseuds/geomjeongsun
Summary: Unknowingly to Siyeon, Bora had prepared a second performance for the songs, one private and only for her to see.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Series: whispers between the sheets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862854
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	loosen up my buttons

"I'm tired, I think I'll head to the dorm earlier."

Siyeon yawned and spoke in the baby-voice she usually reserved for moments like these. The other 5 girls cooed, eyes big and shining when they bid their good-byes to their 'cute little baby-wolf'. Only Bora looked at her somewhat suspicious, knowing Siyeon to usually be one of the last to sleep even with how much she proclaimed her love for her bed as well as rest. But the concert had been tiring, for all of them, so in the end, it wasn't too surprising.

"Sleep well!" Minji shouted, waving her chopsticks that held onto a piece of meat. "And please don't burn down the kitchen."

"I'll do my best!" Siyeon shouted back and left the restaurant, laughing.

One of the staff-members quickly followed her, hopping into the driver's seat of the company's car and waited for Siyeon to slowly crawl in as well. She nodded a quiet thanks and smiled before leaning back, the big seat nearly swallowing her up. With a sigh, she fished out her phone and headphones out of a small backpack, put them on, and allowed the music to lull her into a light slumber. The door opened and in flew Bora, cheeks flushed from running towards the car as well as the Soju they had all drunk together. Siyeon grinned when the girl hopped into the seat next to her, snuggling closer. 

The car's vibrations as well as the slight rocking from one side to the other whenever they took a turn on the still busy streets kept her calm and half-asleep on Bora's shoulder. Sleeping in a car at 3 am with make-up still covering her face wasn't the most comfortable, usually, but with a two-hour-long concert and the many sleepless nights before it was a welcome moment of rest. 

She blinked and suddenly found herself in front of their door, saying good-night to the one who had driven them back. Siyeon sighed in content and opened the door, slowly stumbling through the dark until her fingers found the familiar light switch. The dorm looked as it ever did and her body instantly relaxed knowing she was back home in the safety of their not-quite-4-walls. 

"I call shower first." She set her bags down and stretched, rising on her tip-toes before she looked back at the shorter girl, smirking, "Unless you want to join?"

"Maybe some other time," Bora laughed and waved her off, leaving towards her room.

Siyeon quickly stepped into the bathroom, fumbling with her clothes before carelessly throwing them onto the ground. She nearly moaned in relief when the warm water hit her neck, massaging the tight muscles there. Head tilted to the side, Siyeon reached up and ran her fingers along her back, quickly rubbing the soap all over her back, careful not to wet her hair. There would be enough time to wash it the next morning. She turned the water off when she imagined she had heard someone move around the dorm but remembering that Bora was home as well and how loud the girl was in everything she did, Siyeon relaxed again. 

When she was done she swiftly stepped out, dried herself off, and put on her favorite pair of pajamas she had taken with her to the bathroom. Blue cotton with cartoon wolves running all over, it had been a gift from Bora, and to this day she cherished it, feeling happy and at ease whenever she wore it.

Humming happily she left the room, deciding to find the girl occupying her mind. She wanted to cuddle and already knew Yoohyeon would have no problem switching rooms with her. A single chair greeted her when she entered, Bora's room otherwise empty. Siyeon looked around, trying to find out where the other girl was. 

Suddenly a familiar tune started playing over the speakers Yoohyeon had insisted to get installed and Siyeon turned around to look at the door. The song was recognizably the same from Bora's special performance, but Siyeon still heard differences. The intro was much longer than what had been used before. Bora walked through the door and Siyeon felt oddly underdressed in her wolf-print pajamas, seeing Bora wearing the same red outfit she had worn a few hours before. Siyeon's jaw went slack when Bora slowly stepped closer, hips gently swaying from one side to the other as she observed her like pray. 

Bora might usually resemble a tiny, cute ball of fluff as loud as it was cute but the second she put her mind in a performer's headspace she turned into a jaguar, every little movement perfectly calculated, oozing with nothing but elegance and danger.

Siyeon gulped, suddenly feeling hot all over even with only the thin layer of cloth covering her.

"I might have prepared a second performance."

Words had left her from Bora's sultry tone and all she could do was rapidly nod. Her lips were dry and she flicked out her tongue to lick over them, cheeks reddening when she saw Bora follow her every movement with hawk-like eyes.

"Sit down, little wolf."

Bora finally stood in front of Siyeon only to push her back into the chair. Siyeon nearly stumbled but managed to catch herself and sat down, trying to get as comfortable as possible. The cold wood met her bare thighs and she felt goosebumps rise along her body, up to her neck. She shuddered stronger when Bora leaned down, tilting Siyeon's chin up with her index finger as her other hand cupped her cheek.

They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity, mapping out every little perfection as well as imperfection on the other's face. As much as Siyeon was used to seeing Bora she still loved looking at her, found nothing more beautiful than her girlfriend. She leaned into Bora's touch and smiled, lips stretching from how wide, and her eyes closed into small crescents.

Bora's lips found hers and her body exploded with that indescribable, aggressive emotion she felt every time they kissed. Sharp teeth nipped at her lower lip, nearly breaking the skin. It was a habit of Bora's, one Siyeon didn't mind. She loved the slight pain and loved how the wound would remind her of Bora for days to come.

"Enjoy the show," Bora whispered as she parted their lips, wiping away some saliva from the corner of Siyeon's mouth with her thumb.

The song switched, and Bora began.

She turned to face Siyeon, the choreography mirrored compared to the one from their concert. Siyeon wondered how Bora would change the later part with the chair.

Siyeon shook her head, emptying her mind, and focused back onto Bora's dance, following the line her hand drew with curious eyes. The redhead tapped her head with two fingers and suggestively smiled at Siyeon, swaying her hips from left to right, matching the beat. A quiet gasp escaped Siyeon at the following sequences, watching Bora’s precise moves with awe. Everything melted into each other, every single move of her muscles oddly sharp but soft as well, blending with the next. Bora's hands rose from next to her hips and she placed them onto her throat before slamming her fists back down to the side, painting an invisible 'X'. 

Siyeon was in a trance, watching how fluently Bora's body rolled as she snapped her intertwined hands to the rhythm, lips slightly parted from her quickening breathing. The dance went on, Bora performing it perfectly, turning the small room into her own stage, commanding Siyeon’s full attention. 

Her favorite part was coming up and Siyeon got excited, happily bouncing on the chair as she waited to see how Bora would continue. The woman in question ran her hands along the sides of her body, up to the back of her head before walking towards Siyeon. Her eyes widened when Bora sat down onto her lap, straddling her, swaying her head from one side to the other. She didn't know where to look, her eyes switching between the way Bora's beautiful hair created a halo around her, her beautiful face and lips, and the way her chest bounced. Siyeon's cheeks by now felt as if they were made of fire. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch Bora's soft waist but Siyeon knew the song would continue and didn't want to miss a single second. 

Bora's weight left her lap and Siyeon bit her lip when Bora bent over, disappointed she couldn't see the move from the back. It was her favorite part.

"You look so disappointed," Bora teased, running her finger along Siyeon's chin again, ignoring how the song continued playing, "Want another perspective?"

Siyeon just dumbly nodded.

The song somehow entered the same loop again, flawlessly connected, as if Bora had planned this. She repeated her previous dance, standing up this time. She suddenly crouched and rose back up, pushing her backside towards Siyeon, lingering for the fraction of a second so the younger woman could enjoy the view.

The following part of the routine went exactly as it had during the concert, only small changes applied to keep Bora standing relatively close to Siyeon without having to move around the rather small room. Even dancing alone she filled up the stage as if it were several people. Siyeon only ever had eyes for Bora anyway.

Bora crouched down again, one arm raised in the air, the other hanging somewhere to the side as she tightened and relaxed her muscles over and over again. Every time Siyeon watched her dance she was in awe at her control. Bora stood up and walked again, matching her steps with the beat. Suddenly the weight was back on Siyeon's lap, Bora still following the usual routine as she gently swayed her hips just above Siyeon's own, the thin fabric of her pajama shorts shifting against her skin every single time. 

She choked on her breath but couldn't hold herself back anymore. Siyeon reached out, pulling Bora closer with an arm wrapped around her waist. She nuzzled her neck the moment it was close enough, pressing soft kisses along her skin. The rest of the song still played in the background but all Siyeon heard was Bora's erratic breathing somehow picking up in speed with every new touch of her lips.

"You're so amazing," Siyeon whispered. 

Bora tilted her head to the side, offering more of her neck for Siyeon to kiss. Her hips still moved to the beat, softly grinding down into Siyeon, her back pressed tightly against Siyeon's front. Siyeon ran her hands over Bora's front, softly pinching the exposed skin on her waist, feeling the tight abs underneath, and ended with cupping Bora's clothed chest. Bora ground down harder, a quiet sigh escaping her lips when Siyeon's fingers ran over a particularly sensitive area. Siyeon smiled and gently bit down on her neck, teasing her with her teeth, knowing how much Bora loved it. 

The redhead moved out of Siyeon's embrace, reaching up to pull the bra over her head, wanting to feel Siyeon's skin on her own.

"No, keep it on."

Siyeon pulled Bora back against her, gliding her hands over the soft material of her stage outfit. She went back to her waist and played with the harness sitting against her skin, following the leather with the tips of her fingers only softly grazing Bora’s skin. 

"Do you wanna," Siyeon began, wanting to hear Bora verbally agree.

"Yes, Siyeon."

Bora hurried and grabbed one of Siyeon's hands with her own, raising it back up to her breast. 

"Why do you think I went through the effort of dancing again at 3 am?" Bora asked, sighing at the pleasant feeling of Siyeon's hands.

"I just want to and like hearing you say it. It's important to me."

Bora turned a bit in her lap, sitting sideways so she could look Siyeon in the eyes. She cupped her cheek again, grazing her thumb over the soft flesh, arousal momentarily pushed aside. Siyeon leaned into her touch. 

"And I love you for it. I want this, I want you."

Bora leaned forward, whispering the words straight into Siyeon's ear, her warm breath hitting Siyeon with every part of her lips. She took Siyeon's hand that had previously touched her chest, lowering it to her crotch and slowly ground up against it. Her breath hit Siyeon stronger and she clenched her thighs, feeling the warmth of Bora's leather shorts under her fingers.

"Fuck me, Siyeon."

Siyeon gulped and tapped Bora's thigh, signaling her to fully straddle her. When Bora faced her she hooked her hands under the back of Bora's thighs, standing up and lifting her at once. Bora wrapped both her legs and arms around Siyeon, tugging her closer by the neck so they could crash their lips against each other while Siyeon stumbled over to the bed. She gently lowered Bora onto her back, excitedly jumping into the bed as well. Bora chuckled at her obvious excitement and it made Siyeon's eyes turn into crescents from the width of her grin in return.

"How long do you think we have?"

Siyeon straddled Bora’s hips, eyes entirely focused on the red leather cupping her chest. 

"I'd guess an hour or so. They probably know what's happening."

"Okay." Siyeon leaned down and kissed Bora, whispering against her blood-red lips matching the leather's color, "You can be as loud as you want then."

Siyeon took her time to explore Bora's neck for what must have been the hundredth time. She slowly kissed along her skin, left hand palming Bora's clothed chest, squeezing and pushing every so often. Her lips found a particularly soft spot and she gently sucked the skin in, biting down ever so softly. She proudly watched the red marks she left behind when she leaned back only to kiss her skin again, leaving yet another hickey. 

They didn't have any schedules planned, she could mark her as much as she wanted.

Bora tugged her closer by the hips, softly sighing every time Siyeon moved. Siyeon on the other hand had a sudden thought, her fingers playing with the harness around Bora's waist. She had bought something a while ago and couldn't wait to try it out.

"Do you want to try something different," Siyeon trailed off, bashfully smiling down at her belly from where she still straddled Bora's hips, "You're already somewhat 'restrained'".

"Lee Siyeon, are you asking to tie me up?"

"Yes."

"Hot," Bora smirked and held her hands above her head, arching slightly to the side, "like this?"

"Yes," Siyeon answered breathily. 

"Well, go on then. My body is ready." 

Siyeon snickered at the exaggerated voice with which Bora spoke, imitating the well-known meme. She stood up, pointedly looking at Bora so she'd lay still, and ran back to her room, rummaging through one of the drawers until she found the smooth rope she had bought. It had taken a while for her to decide between rope and handcuffs but had ultimately gone with the first choice. It was more flexible, should they like it and want to experiment even more. Bora yawning greeted her when she went back and a pang of worry shot through Siyeon's heart. They had just had a concert after all.

"We can do this some other time if you're tired."

"Being tired is for the weak. Now tie me up, wolfie. Please."

Siyeon reached for the rope, wrapping it around Bora's wrists twice before looping the rope around their headboard and back again, securing the restraint. She leaned back and looked at her handiwork. A small touch or two and a nod from Bora confirmed none of the knots were too tight. She was about to straddle Bora again when yet another idea entered her mind. She stood up and walked over to Bora's closet, ignoring her confused hum. 

She triumphantly shot her fist in the air when she finally found the object she had been looking for. Siyeon blushed again, seeing the red tie hang over her hand. She turned around and shyly waved the piece of clothing in the air, curiously watching Bora’s reaction to it.

"Where?"

Siyeon bit her lip. 

"Your mouth."

Bora's eyes visibly widened from across the room, her hips twitching up when she stared at the tie. She vehemently nodded, beckoning Siyeon over by flicking her head. Siyeon followed her request and crawled into the bed, straddling Bora with the tie still in her hand. She leaned down to leave a last peck on her luscious lips before she sat up, not quite knowing what to do with the tie. Bora's brows furrowed, a small pout on her lips as she stared up at Siyeon with adoration, her expression a full contrast to the uncontrollable grind of her hips against Siyeon's. 

"I feel so safe with you. I'm literally tied to the bed and about to be gagged but here I am, feeling safe. You're something else, Siyeon."

"I'm just that awesome," Siyeon grinned.

"You are."

Siyeon kissed Bora again, breaking it off from laughing when Bora once again dug her teeth into her lip, breaking the skin this time. She flicked out her tongue, collecting the blood and her laugh turned into a smirk at the arousal displayed in Bora's eyes. 

"Bad girl," Siyeon joked.

Bora only stuck out her tongue in response. She lifted her head so Siyeon could wrap the tie around, the cloth sitting between her lips. Siyeon stroked her cheek when she was done, once again checking if everything was alright. 

Bora groaned and mumbled out a barely comprehensible, "Hurry up."

Grinning Siyeon slotted her thigh between Bora’s, pressing up against her. A quiet creak caught her attention, Bora having tugged at the rope rather strongly when she felt the much-wanted pressure on herself. Her hips canted up, meeting Siyeon's thrust.

"Here," Siyeon whispered and pressed her thigh even closer to Bora, "I know you prefer it this way."

Bora moaned through the tie Siyeon had tied over her mouth, repeating the same mantra of muffled pleas falling from her lips. Her hips bucked, the tight leather digging into her skin as she rolled her hips against Siyeon, ever searching for more friction. Siyeon leaned down and kissed her over the tie, seeing how Bora's eyes rolled back from a particularly satisfying thrust.

"Tell me if you want me to stop."

The words were whispered, Siyeon's lips slowly moving against Bora's before she moved to her ear. She knew how sensitive Bora's ears were and that knowledge just confirmed itself when she bit down, pulling yet another low moan from Bora, her thighs tightening even more around Siyeon. Her leg already started numbing, Bora's legs too strong, especially now. Siyeon bit down harder on her ear and pressed her thigh even closer. Slowly she moved it up and down, raising her knee off of the mattress, rubbing it all over Bora's crotch before going back down. She repeated the process, feeling that familiar tingly feeling in her lower belly when Bora already began thrashing around, begging for more pressure on herself.

"You're so beautiful like this," Siyeon kissed Bora's nose and looked down into her eyes, "I could positively eat you up."

Bora groaned and closed her eyes, her thrusts becoming more irregular.

"I want to take all of you." 

One of Siyeon's free hands crept up, lightly tapping over Bora’s chest, swiftly teasing her breast through the fabric before ultimately resting on her throat. Bora's moan spurred her on and she tightened her grip a little, sending three rhythmical squeezes. The tie dug into Bora's skin, parting her lips even as her tongue hung limply to the side. Saliva already coated Bora's chin, the older woman moaning and mumbling with every shift of her shorts against her sensitive skin. She felt her own body begging for Siyeon, craving to feel her hands all over herself.

"More," she mumbled through the tie.

Siyeon once again squeezed her throat, tightening her fingers around the soft skin, listening for Bora's moans and sighs to know just what she wanted and liked. Her lips never left the latter's ears, nibbling on the shell and leaving soft bites on the skin leading to her jaw. She slowly traveled further down, nipping and licking over the column of Bora's throat, skipping the places her fingers preoccupied. 

Her skin had begun to taste a bit salty from sweat, Bora's hips rolling against Siyeon's thigh faster than before and she knew her girlfriend was close. She pushed herself up with her other arm, kissed Bora's nose, and went back down, pushing the bra aside as well as possible. It didn't reveal much skin but just enough for Siyeon to latch on and continue her task of leaving as many marks as possible. 

Bora tugged at the rope even more, by now moaning rather frequently and loudly, only somewhat muffled through the tie. Her body bucked, wildly, rolling against Siyeon's so strongly it nearly hurt, until she froze and collapsed. Siyeon peppered kisses over her chest, not yet lifting her hand from Bora's throat, still somewhat squeezing as she helped her ride out her high with her thigh. 

Soft whimpers urged her to stop, Bora too sensitive and tired out to move. She rose up, careful not to startle her, and untied the know for the tie, gently removing it from Bora's head. The redhead leaned into her touch, smiling up at her with glazed-over eyes.

"Not to be cliche but I love you."

"I don't think I heard you, sorry could you repeat that, please?"

Siyeon bit her lip to hold herself from chuckling and reached out to loosen the rope around Bora's wrists as well. She had tied the final knot somewhat too well, taking a moment longer than she had wished to remove it. Holding both of Bora's wrists, she gingerly checked them, wanting to know she hadn't gotten hurt.

"Help me out of those clothes, please?"

Bora spoke in a higher voice, one she usually fell into when she was tired out and Siyeon swooned, quickly turning to help her wiggle out of the stage outfit. Soon enough she was entirely naked and Siyeon took a moment to admire her girlfriend's body, still in awe after so many years. She passed her the pajamas, helping Bora to pull her shirt over her head. She was about to cuddle up next to her and go to sleep when Bora stood up.

"I thought you couldn't move," Siyeon deadpanned.

"I like it when you take care of me," Bora stuck out her tongue and Siyeon would've been tempted to bite her if she wasn't so far away, "I'll be right back."

Throwing up a lazy thumbs-up-sign she let herself fall back into Bora's bed, hearing their bathroom's door fall shut, Bora most likely cleaning herself up before going to sleep. The toilet flushed and feathery steps followed before Bora stepped back in, cheeks flushed still.

"Every day I thank myself for biting your lip back then."

"Why, because I'm good in bed?"

Siyeon laughed harder when Bora punched her upper arm, the shorter woman pouting at her.

"No. Because you're good in life. And I hope I'll be able to spend the rest of mine with you."

"You're always so soft and cuddly after sex."

"Deal with it."

Bora grinned and hopped into bed, cuddling up to Siyeon with her matching, red pajamas sporting little birds. They fell asleep rather quickly, legs tangled together, the day's exhaustion finally catching up.


End file.
